


逃

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 邓姜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Relationships: 邓艾/姜维
Kudos: 8





	逃

马蹄声明显已经开始乱了，有如此时此刻他的心跳一般，因为长久的战斗和奔逃而感到疲惫和混乱。姜维手中的枪已经折断，只余半根木柄，攥在手里，聊胜于无。而箭囊里面只剩最后一支箭，弓上也有了裂纹。

这次溃败损失并不算太惨重——至少他逃出来时，主力未曾遭到毁灭性打击。然而他因为敌军层层围困，拼死冲出重围，身中数创，逃到这陌生的谷底时，他只剩孤身一人。

他回头看了看背后——自己的马也算宝马良驹，足够甩下大部分魏军追兵，却独独甩不掉同样胯下乘好马的敌将邓艾。此时此刻那人的马蹄声隐约可闻，姜维咬咬牙，只能催马继续前进，心里祈求上天这里不是一条死路才好。

如果能够从这边出谷，多半可以遇到撤退的己方军队，然而此时胯下马已经累得口吐白沫，恐怕不能够再撑多久了。

邓艾的马倒还有余力，转过一个弯路，已经可以看到邓艾就在身后赶了上来，甚至看得清他的脸——和记忆中的，倒没什么不同，却又仿佛变了个人。

细想起来这还是两人多次对阵当中，唯一一次他如此近距离地看见敌方主将邓艾，其余的时候，都不过军阵之前的遥望，莫说是面孔，就算装束也看不清楚。

如今他就在身后，倒是勾起了姜维那点湮远的回忆。

那时候他还身仕魏国，刚刚被升为中郎，进京朝见。在城门外等待时，众官员皆相聚谈笑，互相吹捧，他素来不好这些事，只是一个人默默站在城墙边，忽然见到不远处也有一人无俦独立，手里举着一份什么东西，认真低头读着。

姜维好奇，便凑了上去，见是一份地图。

那人被他稍稍惊了一下，回过头来。看年纪，这人大他七八岁的样子，皮肤黝黑，看起来就是经常在外面跑，不是那种养尊处优的少爷公子。

“这位仁兄，抱歉打搅了。”姜维施礼，“只是见足下这时候还在读书，如此好学，让我忍不住好奇起来，便上前看看，没想到是地图。”

“无、无妨。我也只是喜欢研究地形之、之类，谈不上好学，权当消遣……”那人有些口吃，和陌生人说话更是有几分紧张。

“这等消遣法，倒是有趣。”

“将来……也许会有用处。”

“这么说来，足下乃是守边将官？”

“不，我乃……新任尚书郎，今日当、当朝见天子。”

姜维微微一笑：“天水姜维姜伯约，幸会。”

“邓、邓艾，字……士载。”对方还礼。

不知道为什么他说自己名字都有些卡壳，若是因为口吃，未免也太严重了点。姜维觉得他那样子有趣，却又不好意思笑，只是点头回应。

那便是他们第一次相逢。

此时此刻姜维比谁都清楚，了解地形有多重要——眼前树木愈发繁茂，路径愈窄，无处逃避。耳听背后马蹄声急，姜维咬咬牙，索性摘下弓来，拔出最后一枚箭，用余光偷瞄邓艾，故意放慢了些速度。眼看邓艾靠近，他猛一回身便是一箭射出。

弓咔嚓一声断了，箭有些偏，没有射到邓艾，却惊了他的马。马儿一声嘶鸣，扬起前蹄，差点把邓艾摔下去。姜维趁此机会却没有纵马前进，反而一翻身下了马，滚入路边树丛里。

他刚刚便看到山岩凹陷处有一洞窟模样的地方，他打算趁着乱躲进去，就算邓艾赶来，也可以在暗处偷袭。没想到邓艾的马上功夫了得，虽然马儿还在惊慌乱踢，他两腿夹紧了马肚子，抬手对准姜维就是一箭。姜维左腿小腿中箭，摔倒在地，再爬起来的时候，邓艾也抽了长刀下马。

姜维抄着手中断枪杆，偷偷往腰间摸了摸，忍痛转身便走，邓艾紧随其后，很快便赶上了姜维。姜维用断木杆隔开邓艾砍下来的刀，被步步紧逼，一直退到那山崖凹陷之内。

“你无路可逃了。”邓艾低声说着，刀刃逼近姜维。

姜维背靠着石壁，用那几乎要再次断掉的木杆横在胸前。

“士载，多年不见，口吃似乎好多了。”

邓艾冷冷一笑，挥刀砍下，姜维手中枪柄断成两截。他索性不再躲闪，眼睛一闭，偏了偏头，硬是接下邓艾接下来刺的一刀。

这一刀戳进侧腹，鲜血直流。邓艾却稍稍愣了愣——大概没想到姜维居然不躲闪也不反击。

“这一刀，你本来可以取我性命的。”姜维捂着伤口，眼睛盯着架上了脖子的刀——上面还有他的血迹，“是想要抓我回去领功，所以故意不伤要害，还是……”

姜维说着，语气变得柔和下来，扔了手中断枪柄，一副听天由命的样子，靠着石壁，手轻轻搭上邓艾的刀。

“还是顾念着旧情？”

邓艾眯了眯眼。

“自那日一别之后，我心中一直惦念着士载，直到今日才有相会之机。却想不到，是这般境地……”

“若你不投身敌寇，我们或许，早就重续旧好了。”

邓艾说话很慢，不过基本上已经不再口吃。姜维抬头看了看他，微微一笑。

“现在又为何不能？虽然我是你手下败将，即将性命不保，但是在我死之前，至少可以重温旧情……士载可否赏我最后一个面子？”

“你要做什么？”

姜维挣扎站起，也不去管仍旧贴在脖子上，留下一道血痕的刀刃，伸开手臂抱紧了邓艾，吻上了他的唇。

上一次这样的拥吻是邓艾更加主动。那时候姜维毕竟年轻，不经世事，而邓艾虽然口讷，心却灵得很。

那段时间姜维短暂地留在洛阳处理一些公务。那一天的惊鸿一瞥，很快发展为势不可挡的热情，他自己却没有完全察觉，直到邓艾突如其来地说了一番结结巴巴，不着边际的话。待到他反应过来的时候，已经被邓艾紧紧相拥了。

“我、我不善言辞……但是伯约应当、知道我的心意……”

姜维反而变成了最为不知所措的一个，紧紧抓了邓艾的衣襟，只是稍稍点头。这是第一次他体味到这样的感情，觉得脸上发热。

邓艾的脸也有些红，再次俯身吻了姜维。

那一夜仿佛做梦一样，可以说自己是被人操控于鼓掌之中，但是姜维并不因此懊恼，反而觉得格外幸福。

而眼前被邓艾操控的状态，可不是他想要的了。时过境迁，当年的那点快意，无非是现在本就火灼一般痛的现实之中再添的一把干柴。刀架在脖子上，相纠缠的唇舌间全是血腥，姜维的手扶着邓艾粗糙的脸颊，另一只手滑了下去，摸向一个更隐秘的地方——

看似旖旎的场景却忽然被一阵刀光剑影打断了。邓艾抓着姜维的右手，一拧他的手腕，他手中不知何时多出来的匕首刺偏了，在邓艾胳膊上留下一个血口。姜维不顾手上疼痛，一扭身硬是挣开邓艾的束缚，才免于被邓艾右手的刀割断喉咙——然而那刀还是在他肩上留下一道伤痕。

“我差点就被你骗过了。”邓艾冷笑道，看着姜维痛苦地皱着眉头，弯下身，扶着左腿上的伤——看起来是疼得不轻，“你还和以前一样，擅长蒙骗。”

“我何曾蒙骗你？”

“你何止蒙骗我？你也骗了大魏天子。你说当永远效忠大魏，也说和我同殿称臣，共建功业。现在……你死到临头，可觉得后悔？”邓艾的刀高高举起。

“后悔。”姜维一笑，说道，倒让邓艾愣了愣。

“后悔我刚刚拔刀太慢，没能杀了你。”随着语声姜维一跃而起，“但是这次不会了！”

他的靴筒里面还藏着一把匕首，寒光飞至，正对邓艾咽喉而去。邓艾赶紧回手抵挡，刀刺入手腕，两人的兵器都脱手飞出。

姜维一步上前去抢邓艾的刀，不想那石壁附近有一一人多宽的洞，里面黑漆漆的，见不到底，刀居然掉入其中。耳边听得刀掉入洞底的当啷声时，邓艾此时已经捡起姜维脱手的匕首。虽然已经卷了刃，也好过手无寸铁。

邓艾本就比姜维高出一头，壮硕有力，兼之姜维身上多处受伤，而邓艾完好无损，几招过后，姜维已经无还手之力，被邓艾抓着，狠狠摔在石壁上，一刀刺下——那卷了刃的匕首卡在肋骨中间，姜维忍痛一躲，邓艾未能拔出来，便也空了手。然而他没有给姜维还手之机，把他按在原地，两手扼住他的喉咙，要活活掐死他。

姜维几番挣扎才摆脱了邓艾铁钳般的手，他一手抓着邓艾的手腕，一边想推开他往外跑，可是却被锁在原地动弹不得。

这般有力的手臂他也曾经体会过，但多半是在相拥之时或者床笫之上，有力而温柔的抚慰。如今当年的情人化身死神，那给过他快乐的手掌变成夺命的桎梏，姜维喘息着，只觉得刚刚只是权宜之计的所谓旧情重燃，居然也不是全是假的。

只不过此时重燃的，只有痛心和恨意罢了。

邓艾一拳打在他的脸上，他摔倒在地，一阵拳脚相加，打得他直不起腰来。喉咙里充满血的味道，邓艾又把他拎起来，再往地上摔。姜维几乎没有了还手之力，那匕首被摔了出去，但是他已经没有力气再去捡。肋骨疼成一片，也不知道是不是断了。

他模糊的视线中映出邓艾那张愤怒的脸，和他眼中的恨意。姜维勉强用手臂抵挡着邓艾的暴虐，身体蜷成一团。

“你真的这么恨我？”

邓艾稍稍停了停，一只脚踩在他的咽喉上，沉默了片刻，冷冷一笑。

“我又不曾爱过你，何来恨你一说？”

姜维抓着邓艾脚踝的手松开了，他仿佛最后放弃了一般，躺在地上，哈哈大笑，不断有血从口中涌出来。

“亏你这时候……还说这种话。”

邓艾脚上的力气加重了几分，姜维一时喘不上气，身体发着抖。

“不然又如何，指望着我对你顾及旧情，放你一条生路么？”

“我若求饶，你肯放我么？”

邓艾冷冷一笑，没有说什么。

“若是顾及旧情……士载，”姜维喘息着，说话的声音微弱，仿佛随时可能断气，“你能不能，至少给我一个痛快的结果？我心甘情愿认输。我刚刚掉下的另一把没有损坏的匕首就在那边。”姜维指了指一个他够不到的位置，“别让我死的太难受。这样就够了。”

“如你所愿。”邓艾捡起那把匕首，松开了踩在他身上的脚。

姜维艰难起身，却好整以暇地拍拍身上的尘土，立在邓艾面前，活动了一下疼痛的身体。

“你动手之前，我再告诉你最后一件事。”

“说。”

“当年我不想骗你的。”

邓艾撇撇嘴，一副不屑的样子。

“但是现在，我的确在骗你。”

说完姜维一转身，飞速跃下邓艾的刀掉下的洞口——他刚刚凭声音判断，洞不会太深，而且里面还有很大的空间，甚至可能有出去的路。

即使没有，也要拿了那把刀，引邓艾下来，和他同归于尽。

寒光闪闪的刀抄在手里，姜维揉了揉已经麻木的肩膀，抬头看了看洞口处邓艾模糊的影子——他能想象那人恼恨而又无奈的样子，于是忍不住微微笑起来。

而背后一点模糊的亮光，在这洞窟的极深之处，有微风在他周身流转，他知道自己还有路可走。

就如同他无论走到多艰难的时刻，都不曾放弃过的希望，如今在这深渊一般的洞窟内，也有一点微光等着他，等他追逐而去。


End file.
